翻译Refractions of Water
by Calary
Summary: Oneshot! MiaAlex, PicardFelix Life has moved on bringing all the adepts with it. But three water adepts face the challenges of moving on with the flow of life and the hand which fate has dealt them.


**Author:** Rio the InferiorBeing

**profile:** h t t p /w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 4 5 4 5 5 1 / (delete the blanks)

**Original text:** h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 1 4 9 8 5 4 / 1 / (delete the blanks)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own it.

**Summery:** Golden Sun the Lost Age has ended. Life has moved on bringing all the adepts with it. But three water adepts face the challenges of moving on with the flow of life and the hand which fate has dealt them. Mia wants to find peace, Picard wants to find Felix, and Alex… Alex just wants to keep on living. Will they get what they want? Mia/Alex, Picard/Felix

**Refractions of Water**

……_吸气……保持片刻……呼……_

**痛苦，弱点。**

玻璃般的蓝眼轻轻睁开，在再度合上之前。

……_吸气……保持片刻……呼……_

如此一个简单的动作，呼吸。但，当你的躯体反抗你时，如此的艰难。

**所以闭上眼吧，尽管并不完美。**

阿历克斯的身体现在几乎因痛苦而麻木，他仅仅全神贯注于一个动作来使自己活着。

……_吸气……保持片刻……呼……_

他来这里多久了？仅仅躺在这儿，感受着冰冷的岩石压着他、针刺般的痛苦掠过神经，而仅仅因为试图去呼吸。他在这里呼吸这稀薄的空气有多久了？通过这稍微稳定的补充，仅仅足够维持生命，或是他希望活着。

……_吸气……保持片刻……呼……_

**几乎有限，几乎完美。**

他并不完美，并没有获得他所寻找的力量。他只不完全的占有。

……_吸气……保持片刻……呼……_

为了完美，不再感觉到痛苦。但他的身体不能够忍受。他感觉到它的苦楚与混乱。他受伤了，这就是他有瑕疵的原因。

**感觉完美从指间溜走。**

现在他的身体变得强壮了一点，与以前相比。它开始快速地修复它自己，他变得能够知道他的精神力在体内脉冲而过，好像在乞求着被使用。

……_吸气……保持片刻……呼……_

一道蓝色的微光从指间泄漏，一阵悦耳的旋律穿过空气，环绕在他满是瘀伤的破碎的身体旁边。好一些了……但还不像以前一样。

**好一些，但仍不完美。**

……_吸气……保持片刻……呼……_

然后再次的，精神力急急穿过他的手指，阿历克斯再次集中于呼吸，同时感到岩石带来的刺痛渐渐减少，并治愈。

……_吸气……保持片刻……呼……_

毫不停息。

* * *

伊米尔的每个人都说米娅还没有和一个丈夫安居下来是个遗憾，她可以成为那个必然出色的家庭的一个出色的母亲。只有从她对待她的精灵们的方式可以看出这一点。在她位于村子边缘的家里，它们都分享自己的房间，而她熟练而又轻而易举地像妈妈般对待它们。有时这相当有趣，而这水精灵大团则在村民中作为"米娅的孩子"而出名。 

米娅自己不太确定她能成为一个那样好的母亲。是的，她知道她很宝贝她的精灵，但它们在探险中给予的帮助值得它们享受这份奖赏，或者是因为她的原因。但在内心深处，她知道它们永不会离开她、使她崩溃。这就是她依赖着他们就如同母亲依赖孩子一般的真正原因。

走进精灵占据的卧室，她戳了戳自己的脑袋。在花了一个小时决定吃什么之后，精灵们正等待着他们的早餐。她大声唤到，"过来吃吧，你们不希望它变凉的。"

随着许多高兴的咿咿声，桌子不久就被吵闹的精灵挤满了，感叹了他们的早餐。

"噢噢噢噢！我爱炒鸡蛋！"

"嘿！我的早餐的形状很像我！"

"我的看上去像蓝色的秩序之神阿祖儿！"

"……我的像一条船！"

所有蓝色的精灵都佩服地看着米娅，"谢谢你米娅！"他们不约而同地唧唧说道。"我们认为你掌握了烹饪艺术！"

"太美味了！"

"……当我吃掉一部分时，它仍然像一只船！"

米娅仅仅摇了摇头，集中注意力吃饭。开始一天的多么不寻常的方式。

* * *

"抱歉，皮卡德。我们大概一个月没见到菲利克斯了。"苏萨带着歉意地说道。皮卡德不由自主地叹了口气。好吧，至少他距离得更近了。菲利克斯曾来过这里，即使是一个月以前。这就意味着他一定就在这周围的_某处_。当然，某处也可能是任何地方，得考虑到菲利克斯占有了传送之石。 

礼貌的谢绝了苏萨让他在这里呆一会的邀请，皮卡德开始跋涉回他的船上。只要他在看不见的地方，他就丧失了他愉快的举止。你去哪儿了菲利克斯？这个念头又出现在皮卡德的脑海里，和往常一样。你为什么要离开？做错了什么吗?是的，皮卡德知道，菲利克斯突然决定离开瓦尔镇的不是由于他的 责任，但他已决定 将之归为自己的责任了。在短短几个星期里，皮卡德第一百万次的诅咒一个莱姆利亚的笨蛋、孔萨巴特。就是他的主意，让皮卡德返回莱姆利亚，进行了一次长长的谈话，关于现在要做什么，在这个充满了元素之星的炼金术之力的世界。皮卡德仍没有看出自己被需要的原因，他大概被驱逐了。但是不，噢不，背叛了莱姆利亚的教诲的人会被驱逐，离开莱姆利亚，然后又如此显眼的召回来，然后不得不去听取这些愚蠢、愚蠢，的谈话。

然后当他最终返回瓦尔时，菲利克斯已经在一年前失踪了。每个人在很长时间以前都放弃了寻找他。

但除了皮卡德。

为什么他无论如何都要找到他？为什么他第二次放弃了莱姆利亚、出于自身的原因？因为菲利克斯（不是那个小队，不是这个原因）需要他。当然，自外皮卡德大声地赞同一个小组需要每种炼金术士各一个来完成冒险的观点，yadda yadda（估计是日语，不要不要），但他还没愚蠢到生活对在自己的否认之中。

皮卡德爱着菲利克斯。就是这样，没有什么从句或是隐含的意义。皮卡德乐于献出生命，当他了解到自己对菲利克斯的感情之后，而且也这么做了。而且因为这对所有莱姆利亚人来说的愚蠢的耻辱，菲利克斯为他消失了。而他只是不能满足于此。

所以，皮卡德乘着他的船，去寻找。现在，一个人可以乘船前往几乎任何地方，而且他发誓他将找到菲利克斯。到目前为止，他还没有。但现在至少，他发现了一条路线。菲利克斯，缓慢但的确在重新走他们旅途中所走的路线。一个月前，他就曾到过地之岩。所以他现在应该在……基亚那。但菲利克斯不会去那儿的，西芭和伊万救在基亚那。那么菲利克斯会做什么呢？

皮卡德思考了很长时间，在最终操纵着船前往木星灯塔之前。

* * *

米娅在往水星灯塔走的路上叹了口气。看着紧锁的门没有了昔日玛球里一族的力量，她又叹了口气。阿历克斯。一切都会回到阿历克斯身上。为什么？为什么总是绕着他旋转？她曾加入艾萨克，杰拉尔德，以及伊万，因为他们追赶着阿历克斯。并不真的是因为她作为玛球里一族的职责，尽管她是这么表现的，和阿历克斯没有关系，但确实是因为阿历克斯。 

这伤害了她，他没有意识到吗？他不关心……甚至一点点？他背叛了她，不止一次，而是两次。他毫无悔意，甚至没有往她的方向瞟一眼。就好像她只是一个久远的、不值得怀念的记忆。这使她受伤。伤得她如此之深，以至于许多次当她知道没人能听她哭诉时，她都哭着入睡。但最后她意识到她曾认识的阿历克斯，曾爱过的阿历克斯，已经死了。永远地离开了她，而现在，从前的阿历克斯的外壳支配着他的位置。或者……也许他已不再支配了。许多，每个人都真的相信阿历克斯已经死了。他被阿尔法山杀死了，贤者看着它发生，也许甚至是诱发它的原因（天知道？）。所以为什么她不能离开了？为什么她不能继续过自己的生活？

"为什么你总是出现在我脑海中，阿利克斯？"在转身离开水星灯塔之前，她在门口低声说。她需要换一换场景。一个谁都不会打扰她，如果她在那儿呆一会儿也没人会介意的地方。

米娅知道那个地点。

* * *

与阿利克斯来说，呼吸再度成为一种规律性的运动，她的双眼开始适应洞穴中昏暗的光线。他的关节很僵硬，他的反应有点迟缓，但他光荣地活了下来，不再感觉由于痛苦而产生的麻木感。 

这个洞穴尽管……他以前从未来过这儿。他在哪儿？地下的某处……在阿尔法山曾在的地方。

然后一个冲击是他几乎畏缩了一下，然后跌倒在他长久以来躺在的尖锐的岩石上。这个地方是阿尔法山的山底。这里是在索尔神殿之中。这个地方……是元素之星曾被保存的空间。

阿历克斯现在讨厌这个地方。无论如何他都会为了她而找到一条出路，如果他仅保留着心智的话。

* * *

皮卡德又迷路了。菲利克斯不可能在这里。那么菲利克斯去哪儿了？ 如果他没有按照他们曾走的路线呢……那么何种精神力能够使皮卡德找到他？ 

如果皮卡德知道菲历克斯最初离开的原因、菲利克斯正在寻找什么，也许就会有点帮助。但没人知道。皮卡德当然就被难住了。然后再次的，他承认，如果非历克斯真想由于某个奇怪的理由而与世隔绝，那么找到他就毫无希望可言。每次菲利克斯决心做什么，就一定能办到。

皮卡德只是希望他没有决定不被人找到。

* * *

米娅环顾着莱姆利亚，伴随着一点点好奇心。她从未真正有时间来看这里。以前，当他们意识到一只水精灵实际上就在莱姆利亚，她就只对这座城市瞥了一眼，但他们朝着莱姆利亚的古老的部分走去，所以她没能好好的看。这是一座漂亮的城市，但空气似乎带着悲伤的气息。冰冷，不是这个城市曾经的样子。也许某一天，他们的城市就会再度繁荣起来。也许某一天，世界的其他部分就会赶上他们，但今天并不是那一天。 

米娅与莱姆利亚的景色很协调的来，她天蓝色的长发在这里看起来相当自然。这里是远离所有人的好地方，尽管她的精灵在她说需要单独呆会儿时相当造反。他们猜想是自身的原因，就好像是他们的过错，但她一再的解释她会在一个月内回来，然后就又能见面了。但现在……她真的需要单独呆会儿。

走过石头铺就的道路，她在悬崖的顶端停住了，眨了眨眼。如果一个人看得过快，那他就不会看见他坐在树下，他那棕色的头发与周围融合在一起。但是坐在那儿，靠着独立的树干，正是她想的某个人，就像别人曾想的，已经死了的某人。

"菲利克斯？"她一半是在问，一半是在陈述。男人轻轻地跳了一下，好像她打断了他的思考。他的目光锁定在她的身上，而现在她被他的双眼的悲伤震住了……几乎没有了灵魂。

"你为什么在这儿，菲利克斯？而且你都去哪儿了？"米娅问道，急忙跑到她身边。

"我离开了。我到处旅行，现在我在这里。"

"但是为什么？"

"因为我想这么做。"

米娅德不得不去思考他的话。好吧，为什么不呢？她来这里也是因为同种类型的原因，但她至少告诉人们她去哪儿了。

"但你没有告诉任何人。"

"……不想让她知道。"

米娅开始点头，然后在中途又停住了。他？不是所有人？非利克斯想要逃避的是谁？

"你在逃避谁，菲利克斯？"

菲利克斯没有回答，看着水，"不久他就会回家，他不得不。"

"你说的是谁，菲利克斯？"米娅问道，没有顺着菲利克斯的话走。

"最终他失去了希望，就会回家。"

"你说的是谁，菲利克斯？为什么你不告诉某个人你的去处？我们如此疯狂地寻找你！"

"他不会的。他不会知道的。"

"皮卡德？你再逃避皮卡德？但是为什么？"

菲利克斯再次将视线锁在她身上，米娅感觉在他的凝视之下，变得很冷。"因为一个男人爱上了另一个男人，触犯了瓦尔的法律。"

米娅的下巴掉了。这不是她指望从菲利克斯身上得到的……菲利克斯没有时间浪漫，坚忍克己的菲利克斯总是知道该做什么、如何去做，作为一个计划者和战略家来看这个世界的灰暗。她开口想说什么，但菲利克斯先她一步。

"对于玛球里一组的成员来说，爱一个背叛了宗族的人也是一样的。"他冰冷的双眼看透了她，她不得不进行防御。

"那么我不会成为玛球里的族员了。"

一条眉毛戏剧性地抬高，"所以我离开了瓦尔。"

但米娅仍然不明白，"但，为什么你像一只野鸭子般引诱着他？为什么不找到他然后亲自告诉他？"

菲利克斯皱着眉头看着水的黑暗，"因为莱姆利亚人也遵守同样的法律。有一个解决我疯狂的方法，一旦他领会到了……那么我就会知道……"

米娅等着发现菲利克斯知道了什么，但菲利克斯没有继续，她似乎有些感觉自己知道那句子的其余部分。

"为什么你在这儿？"菲利克斯突然问，"为什么你不去帮他？"

"什么？"米娅问道，很是吃惊。

菲利克斯转过身看着她，"你说你爱他，尽管你不能原谅他，所以他忍受着。我和他一起旅行，我知道这点。当他祈求你的谅解时，在你的治疗之下，你折磨了他的心。"

"菲利克斯！"米娅冲他喊道，努力让他停止讲话，"阿历克斯死了，我没什么可做的了。"说这些词语时，米娅感觉湿润的痕迹划下她的脸颊，好像她最终接受了阿历克斯不会来回来，而是永远离开了一样。

菲利克斯轻轻笑了，合上双眼，靠在树上。"以我的经验，阿历克斯比我认识的任何其他术士的恢复能力的更好。他还没死。他计划得太好了，以至于包括一个可能的计划，就是如果他没有达到他的目标的话。给一定时间，他就会再度出现，但你在那时候会做什么呢？"

米娅没有答案，但菲利克斯并没有期待她给出一个。

* * *

皮卡德不是一个容易认输的人，但甚至是他也开始对找到菲利克斯失去了希望。那个男人仅仅消失了，然而就好象他希望保持的那样又出现了。然后，当然，有一封信躺在他的大腿上向上看着他。孔萨巴特已经死了，王想让他代替孔萨巴特在议院中的位置。皮卡德希望他可以彻底地拒绝，说找到菲利克斯更为重要（就是如此），但自从他开始寻找两个月至今，他什么都没找到。所以他没有借口来回答海德拉王的召唤。 

带着一颗沉重的心，皮卡德把他的船转向莱姆利亚姆然后远离了他寻找菲利克斯的道路。

皮卡德知道他不喜欢成为一名议员（senator），如果某人想厌烦地再拼一次，那么s-e-n-a-t-e（议院）会成为一种新的拼法。总是没人听他的，由于他打破莱姆利亚的法律所产生的不和。所以他坐在那儿，看着他们第四次讨论回如何对待这个世界，以及其他皮卡德真的没有兴趣听的话题。他所感兴趣的东西，当然，他从未找到。

现在，皮卡德经常迷失于个人的思考，这使他的叔叔非常关心。但皮卡德认为这很普通。毕竟，他需要某种方法去应付没有菲利克斯的情况。仅仅当他们在旅行之前，菲利克斯某一天会不在的想法穿过他的脑海。所以迷失于这些思考，皮卡德进入了自己的靠近莱姆利亚码头的房子。它很小，不占地，但符合他的意愿。一间浴室，一间厨房，和一间卧室……就是这些。他穿过厨房，走向卧室，迷失于他的白日梦中，但在卧室的门口愣住了。什么都没移动，一切都呆在它以前呆的地方……但他的床被一个熟睡的身形占据。尽管深棕色的长发落在脸上，皮卡德无论在哪儿都能够认出他。当他说出他的名字时，呼吸卡在嗓子里。

"菲——利克斯？"

* * *

米娅很高兴回家，但同时也会不高兴。菲利克斯的关于阿历克斯的话语仍在脑海中回响，而且在她合眼之前，阿历克斯的头像总会出现。但她走过伊米尔，问候那些问她何时回来的人们时，她没有让任何人了解。同样，当她经过武器店，她抬眼看了下去往水星灯塔的道路，然后惊异了片刻。好吧……为什么不呢？如果看到一切都改变了，那最好不过。 

什么都没改变，仍是同样的灯塔，和以前一样，而且阿历克斯站在赫尔墨斯泉水的前面，回想着曾在这里谋划的事情。他第一次公开背叛米娅，他前往后来被牵扯进的诅咒的第一步。但米娅现在不在伊米尔，所以他能够来到这个地方，不用担心见到她时的畏惧感。他不得不在她回来之前离开，他想他不能够忍受她双眼所流露的东西。他转身准备离开，却停住了，海蓝色的双眼因震惊和不祥的预感放大，他们见面了，蓝宝石般的眼瞳都流露出震惊。

"阿历克斯？"

阿历克斯作了个痛苦的表情。哦玛球里，不要。不要这样，不要是她。不要在她恨他的时候。

"阿历克斯。"米娅又叫了一遍他的名字，好像是在对自己确认。看他是真的站在这里。

"米娅。"阿历克斯终于回答道，努力思考一个摆脱的方法。

"哦玛球里，阿历克斯！"阿历克斯对于米娅的下一个动作毫无准备。他们之间的距离急速拉近，她伸出双臂环住了他。她身体的重量是阿历克斯失去了平衡，然后他们一起往后跌进了赫尔墨斯之泉。

谢天谢地那不是个很深的池子，但也溅起了一朵有趣的水花。阿历克斯的起身又带动了轻微的喷溅。米娅在他的胸前哈哈大笑。

"我没看出这有什么好笑的。"阿历克斯咕哝着，准备站起来，但他被米娅的胳膊紧锁着腰、又压了回去。

"请不要再次离开我阿历克斯。"她低语道，"拜托了。"

阿历克斯咬了下嘴唇。她真的认为他_想要_离开吗？"米娅，一个玛球里族员与另一个背叛了宗族的人结合是被禁止的。"

"那又如何？"阿历克斯发现自己迷失于那双闪着愤怒的火花的双眼。"有哪个玛球里的族员能来阻止我们？有谁？我现在是玛球里一组最年长的，阿历克斯！只有这一次让我来爱你！"

阿历克斯什么都没说，毕竟，一个人能对此说什么呢？米娅把她的脸深埋于他的胸膛，希望他不会仅仅推开她，然后离开。但是，米娅感觉到一双手臂环住了她，一个温柔的吻落在她的头顶。

他们就这样呆着，没有移动，过了很久，如此之久，以至于阿历克斯会惊讶，惊讶也许某个不经意间来到这里的人会发现它们。但没人来，所以阿历克斯和米娅就这样呆在赫尔墨斯之泉里……然后阿历克斯突然开始大笑。米娅抬头怀疑的看着他，然后他指了指他们周围的水。

"赫尔墨斯之水……能治愈一切。而我们却坐在里面。"

米娅理解了他的意思，然后展露了一个真心的微笑，自从阿历克斯离开玛球里一族的这么多年来，这是头一次。

* * *

皮卡德离开哈德拉王的城堡的大厅，他的思绪回到他刚刚离开的会话之中。王对他的决心离开很不高兴，但皮卡德不允许自己的意见被他的主人所动摇。他要离开莱姆利亚。实际上，他再也不会回来。他知道离开莱姆利亚会合他第一次这么做一样被驱逐，所以他不是一个真正的莱姆利亚人，因此没必要做什么事都按照莱姆利亚的政策。现在他更加不是一名莱姆利亚人，违反了莱姆利亚道德上最主要的一条——爱仅可存在以一个男人和一个女人之间……因为菲利克斯一点也不是个女人，任何足够愚蠢的人，也会突然发现，并惊讶于他们的性交可以做成一把锋利的索尔之刃（菲利克斯选择的武器）。实际上，看菲利克斯做一些诸如此类的事情相当有趣，当皮卡德进入莱姆利亚的码头是这么沉思着。 

"我们去哪儿？"菲利克斯在船舵的旁边问道。这打击了皮卡德一下，他失去了莱姆利亚的几乎一切。菲利克斯和海……或者宁可菲利克斯航行于海之上，而皮卡德能够看着他们两个一切工作、相爱。菲利克斯操纵他的船时看起来如此_帅气。_

"完全不知道。你已经决定好我们的去处了吗？"皮卡德把作决定的任务仍给了菲利克斯。在经过如此曲折的道路之后，他决定能够告诉皮卡德他的感受，皮卡德想菲利克斯对于维亚德比任何人都了解得更清楚。_无论你在哪儿，我的视线都追随着你，_嘻嘻！难道皮卡德应该列出一张他曾去过的地点的单子？

"普罗可斯。"

皮卡德点点头，他说过他会服从于菲利克斯的选择，不论那个地方如何得不可思议。

"我可以问一下为什么是普罗可斯吗？"

"那里谁都不会注意的。"好主意，皮卡德沉思道。菲利克斯仍不想和很多人呆在一起，比如瓦尔，人们把他和艾萨克当英雄般崇拜。"靠近水。"噢噢噢，这个注意的主要理由，所以皮卡德可以靠近海，继续保有他的船。

"还有别的吗？"皮卡德把他的下巴搁在菲利克斯的肩膀上，在他耳边低声说。

"萨帝罗斯来自于普罗可斯。"皮卡德没有看出任何联系，所以没说话。

"萨帝罗斯是个Gay……或者他是这么告诉梅娜蒂的……再次的，这可能是他不喜欢她的原因……"菲利克斯似乎在考虑这个问题，"不论是哪种情况，这证明普罗可斯的法律不像其他地方那样严。"

"只要你可以在战斗中坚持下去。"皮卡德补充道。

"我们会的。"

"这倒是事实。亲爱的菲利克斯，这是事实。"

The End


End file.
